Alec and Renesmee and friends
by perrytwiligh
Summary: this is some song about alec and renesmee and friends main pairs alec and renesmee others leah jacob bella and demtri and other that pop into my head please read and reveiw


**Renesmee and Alec love song I might do more but I am not sure please review and tell me your thought on this story Perrytwiligh**

**Happiness by Alexis Jordan**

I could not take this anymore, Alec was so annoying the good times were fading and we were fight more and more so we decide it best to spit up. I drop him off at the bus station and started to drive away as he stared at me with sad eyes as I look at him once more tear roll down his cheeks. He only cares about Jane, I don't care about him he is just a silly little boy so he can go be a little sister boy for all I care, but I do I closed my eyes and remember all the good times me and alec had share my heart told me go back and make thing right. I decide to turn on the radio but the way I got to my success is by never quitting fight through the hard times, if you want it get it quitters always end up worse off if you want a boy you might off had a fight with fight for him and show him you care she said I turned the radio off, I going back alec may be a silly little boy but he is my silly little boy and I love him so turned around, I wonder if I would make it in time before he leaves and never comes back.

Mmm mmm mmm mmm (4x)  
I gotta turn this car around  
I never should have left you there  
Boy this traffic is making me sick  
Boy I can't wait to have you near

I started driving fast and faster to get back to the bus stop I think I might have got myself I speeding ticket in dads car, but he did always tell me that I must follow my heart. I kept driving my heart was hurt and I felt tears run down my eye I push my bronze hair back of my face, remembering how alec like to play with it when we were together.

I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
Now quick quick quick  
Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life

I kept going knowing if I did not stop alec now it would be to late mum and dad would not let me go to Italy and he would never talk to me or come here I was stuck in traffic so I tried calling it was his answering machine I'm sorry but I can't take your call because I Renesmee is not let get to the phone or I'm too deep in thought about her, so please leave a message and when I come too or she falls asleep I call you beep, alec stop stay at the bus station I'm sorry I an idiot please alec I love you and I'm coming back please forgive I put my phone done the traffic jam start to clear up and I could see the small town bus station.

I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
Now quick quick quick  
Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this See what your bringin me boy is priceless  
I gotta be out of my mind not to try this

I park up and ran in has the 3a left I said yes five min ago only eight people on board was there a boy 16 on his own dark brown hair I said Italian accent he ask yes I said yes he was on board I go quickly if you want to get to him go down to stone lane and follow it through then turn left and follow the sigh to the air port he said thank you I said running off to get into my dads car.

Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you (x2)

I started the car up drove as fast as I could down to stone lane I was shaking I had to make it to get to Alec I love him.

Mmm mmm mmm mmm (4x)  
Boy I need to say what's in my heart  
I was scared but I'll do my part  
I came back to tell you face to face  
So what we have won't go to waste

My heart was beating so fast I needed him I need to tell him that I love him more than I thought and that he meant the world to me and didn't want to waste are relationship I love him to much.

I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
Now quick quick quick  
Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life Yeah

I race around stone lane going a at least 100 mph not even stopping or caring I just want to hold him and love him I came onto the main road hopping he had not got onto the plane yet or brought the tickets.

Sorry sorry sorry I'm coming down to fix this  
You should know how I feel I know I got you twisted  
See what your bringin me boy is priceless  
I gotta be out of my mind not to try this

I pull into the car park and quickly lock my dad's car and ran in I look up and down left and right but then I smelt his scent and ran after his beautiful scent and which lead me to the check in I started looking for him.

Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you (2x)

I look up and saw a sigh Italy I look up and saw the line of people wait to get a ticket I look up the line and at the front was alec, I look at him for a second alec I screamed he look at me I slowly walk over to me.

The things that you can give to me  
I can feel it when your holding me close  
You're like one of those "i wonders"  
I know I'm going under  
Come see that I'm ready for this  
And you're so good for me  
You're my true joy  
You make me wanna say

I look into his eyes alec I love you please forgive me I promise to never fight with you again please come home I cried he hug he please forgive me for fighting with you my sweet angel I love you too no alec it my fault I should be saying sorry to you I said how about we say it never happened and leave I he said I nodded and I took one of his bags and walk back to the car with him not letting go of each other he was the one driving I smile and when we got home we never left each other sides.

Mmm mmm mmm mmm (4x)  
Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you (2x)

My luck was good I didn't get a speeding ticket and alec quit the Volturi guard and we are getting married in July and having are baby in February his name will be Alexander and if it a girl Alexandra and Jane supper happy over becoming Jane the supper aunty so she properly going to make them call her aunty Jane and she has done nothing but brag I never thought Jane would ever be this happy and my family happy too so I sat with alec smiling I will never ever let my alec go.

**Please review please just a little one please or I will not write any more just tell me your thoughts on it please perrytwilligh **


End file.
